


One Day

by carolion



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 16:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolion/pseuds/carolion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David gets a late night phone call from his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Day

"Come to New York."

David squints blearily at the clock next to his bed, its illuminated numbers blinking steadily. 

"Cook," he sighs into the phone, "it's three o'clock in the morning. What are you talking about?" 

"I couldn't wait any longer. I didn't sleep. I want - start looking for flights. _Come to New York._ Did you hear? It's legal now and I want--"

Cook's voice is breathless and joyful sounding and he is clearly excited about something, if only he would slow down and let David catch up...

"Cook! What are talking about? What's legal?" He struggles into an upright position and switches on the bedside lamp, it's soft glow bathing his room in light.

"Marriage. Gay marriage. It's - the senate took a vote - I want you to come here, it's incredible, all the people celebrating. But David -" Cook takes a breath, reorganizing his thoughts. "I want to get married. To you, I want to marry you and we _can_ get married now."

David feels his heart sinking. "Cook..." he starts hesitantly. His boyfriend cuts him off in a hurry. 

"It doesn't have to be a big ceremony or anything and no one even has to know. Just you, me, and a justice of the peace. We can keep it quiet if you want..."

It makes David wince to hear the hope in Cook's voice. 

"Cook I really don't think-"

"I want to be your husband, Archie." Cook's voice is deadly serious. "I want you to be _mine_. To have and to hold for all of eternity - I want that for us, Arch. And now we'll have all the same rights as any other married couple, gay or straight." 

David closes his eyes and swallows past the lump of indescribable emotion in his throat that threatens to choke him. He wants that too, he really does, with Cook because he loves Cook and he can't imagine life without Cook and he wants to share his life with Cook in all the same ways... But not right now. It's too soon, and he's not ready, and barely anyone even _knows_.

"Cook - I can't -" he feels panicky, and his thoughts are jamming themselves at the front of his brain, making it impossible to form a complete sentence. "You're _proposing_. It's kind of a big deal!" 

Cook's laugh sounds a little wet, like he's crying. 

"I know, I know, Christ I'm sorry. I'll get you a big fucking diamond ring - whatever you want. I'll get you whatever you want. God, I wanted to do it all romantic for you, you know, when the time was right, but here I am babbling like a lunatic over the phone... I promise I'll make it up to you if you marry me. Please. It's all I want. Please. I love you. _Marry me._ " 

He sounds so desperate and David can feel his own eyes welling up with tears, unsure of his answer, not wanting to crush Cook's hope and joy. 

"Cook, I'm _scared_ ," he admits in a hushed voice, feeling ashamed. He shouldn't be scared because there is nothing to be scared _of_ and yet the feeling still lingers, making his pulse speed up and his breath quicken. "What do we tell people?" 

"Nothing," Cook answers immediately. "We don't have to! Not at first, anyway, not even the people who know about us, not if you don't want. It can be between you and me and God. But Archie - being married - it's important to me." 

David shuts his eyes tight and takes a deep breath.

"It's important to me too," he says, his voice wavering a little. "It's not like I don't want - _eventually_ , I mean this is - "

"Fuck," Cook interrupts,, and David can hear him pacing, can see in his mind's eye the way he was probably running his hand through his hair, mussing whatever artfully tossed hairstyle he'd crafted that morning. 

"Fuck, I'm such an idiot. I shouldn't have pushed. This was stupid, I'm sorry. I just got - excited. I wanted -" 

That wistful edge is back in his voice and David can't stand it. He grabs a pillow off the bed and balls it up in his arms, squeezing tight to help relieve some of this pent up emotion. 

"Just stop for a minute, okay? Please Cook, just - stop," he pleads, unable to untangle the mess of feeling inside of him when Cook is acting so out of control. 

"I'm sorry," Cook says. David rolls his eyes a little.

"Cook, _shut up_ , okay, just - shut up for a minute!" He laughs a little despite himself, and it softens his harsh words. "It's all really - sudden. I need some room to think." 

Cook is silent - good, at least he learned. 

It only takes David a few minutes to reach a decision. He doesn't think of the pros and cons of getting married, and he doesn't try and picture the future, and he doesn't wonder what his friends and his family will think. All he does is listen to Cook's ragged, worried breathing on the other end of the line and thinks _'husband'_ instead of _'boyfriend'_.

"Yes. Yes, I'll marry you." 

Cook whoops happily and he's crying again, swearing again, and David's crying too, happily and blindly groping for his laptop under the bed to try and book a flight to New York as soon as he can. 

He's getting _married_ to David Cook. And he's - he's never been happier.


End file.
